Secret
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony has been keeping a secret. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Where is Tony

Gibbs came down from MTAC to find Ziva and McGee hard at work on cold cases. DiNozzo has yet to show up for work. Gibbs looked at his watch; DiNozzo should have been here 2 hours ago.

"Has DiNozzo called?" Gibbs barked.

"No Boss." McGee answered.

"Call him!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee called Tony's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"It is off Boss."

"David, call his house phone."

Ziva dialed Tony's home phone and got a recording. _The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._

"His phone has been disconnected." Ziva repeated.

Gibbs called Tony's landlord trying to get information only to find out that Tony moved out 3 weeks ago and left no forwarding address. Personnel still had Tony's old address on file. Gibbs is really getting worried; his gut tells him that Tony is in trouble, but no one knows where to find him. Whatever it is that is going on with Tony has been going on for 3 weeks. Tony has been coming in early and sometimes with bruises. He had some lame excuses; mugging, bar fights and even falling down a flight of stairs. Every conversation Gibbs had with Tony over the last 3 weeks has left him more and more frustrated. The only words that came out of Tony's mouth was "I'm fine" Gibbs was starting to wish that Tony never learned those words.

Abby, Palmer and Ducky came up to see Tony. Tony still looked horrible since his fall down the stairs 2 days ago. It just seemed lately that their friend have been a magnet for trouble.

"Where is Tony?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. His cell is off, home phone has been disconnected and he moved out of his apartment 3 weeks ago. No one knows where he is living now or why he left." Gibbs answered.

"What kind of trouble is young Anthony now?"

"I don't know. But I think the reason he moved and the reason he has been showing up hurt go together. His injuries and him moving out started around the same time. Why didn't he come to me if he was in trouble?

Gibbs looked up as Vance was coming down the stairs to meet his frantic wife. Vance noticed that DiNozzo wasn't here.

"More problems with DiNozzo." Vance stated. "His work has been up to his usual high standards, but personally he has been looking like hell."

Vance remembered calling DiNozzo into his office around 2 weeks ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Vance sat behind his desk, DiNozzo stood in front of him. Tony had several bruises on his face and was walking extremely slowly._

"_So Agent DiNozzo, what happened?"_

"_I was out on my usual morning jog and was mugged. The only thing I had on me at the time was my keys. My muggers weren't pleased they roughed me up a little and let me go." Tony answered._

"_Go down and see Dr. Mallard, have him clear you for duty."_

"_Yes sir." Tony answered before looking around the office. He noticed a picture of Vance with a black woman and 2 children. "Nice family."_

"_My wife and my children. Go see Dr. Mallard."_

FLASHBACK ENDS.

* * *

"Whatever is going on with DiNozzo, I will get to the bottom to it." Gibbs promised.

Jackie Vance stares at the empty desk and remembers a conversation she had with him 2 weeks ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Jackie was sitting on the park bench watching the kids play. Tony walks up to her and she could tell he was upset._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He seethed._

"_Tell you what?" Jackie asked confused._

"_Your husband is my boss and you knew all along. You never told me."_

"_I thought you knew. I mean my name is Jackie Vance. I never hid that."_

"_I didn't know. I only knew you by Miss Jackie. You never told me your last name." Tony yelled._

_He was still angry, but was calming down fast._

"_Tony, I am sorry. I thought it would be better for you if you didn't know."_

"_Jackie if anyone __**ever**__ finds out about this, this is over."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Where are the children?" Leon asked his wife.

"They are at the neighbors. Leon, you know that little girl I have been watching lately." Jackie started.

"Jasmine, isn't it. What is wrong?" Leon answered.

"I was supposed to have picked her up at McDonalds this morning, while her brother went to work. They didn't show, didn't call. I am worried about Jasmine and her brother. Something is wrong, I know it." Jackie cried onto her husband.

"Gibbs, whatever is going on with DiNozzo will have to wait. Top priority is to find the girl." Leon ordered.

Jackie continued to stare at the empty desk that belongs to Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Jasmine's brother _**is**_ Anthony DiNozzo."


	2. Jasmine

"Jasmine's brother _**is**_ Anthony DiNozzo."

Everyone looked at Jackie in shock. No one even knows that Tony even has a sister.

"What was that?" Gibbs stated.

Jackie didn't answer. She knew that Tony didn't want them to know. But if he and Jasmine are in trouble, they can help.

"What was that?" Gibbs repeated.

Please forgive me. Jackie thought before explaining. "I have been watching a seven-year-old little girl, her name is Jasmine Murphy and she is Tony's little sister. He picks her up at night and drops her off before he goes to work. I don't even know where they live. I thought that you would have Tony's address."

"Unfortunately no. Tony moved out of his apartment 3 weeks ago and hasn't changed the address with Personnel yet." Gibbs answered.

"Does anybody have his new address?" Vance asked.

Everyone looked from one to the other and nobody answered.

"McGee turn Tony's phone on and trace it. If Tony and Jasmine are in trouble, we are going to find them." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss." McGee answered as he got to work.

"I don't get it Bossman, why didn't Tony tell us about his sister." Abby cried.

"I don't know Abbs, I wish I did." Gibbs answered. "Anything McGee?"

"Still working on it Boss."

"Jackie, I need you to tell me anything you can about Jasmine and Tony." Gibbs asked.

"I don't have anything else to tell you. Jasmine only talks about her mother and brother. Her mother died a month ago. That is all I know."

"Boss, I have the address where Tony's phone is. He may not be there." McGee spoke up.

Abby hit McGee in the arm. "Don't say that, don't even think it. Tony and Jasmine are okay, they have to be."

"Jackie you should come too. You may be the only one Jasmine trusts beside Tony." Gibbs told her.

"I'm coming to." Abby spoke up.

"Abbs-" Gibbs began.

"No Bossman, Tony is my best friend. I need to be there for him or at least for his sister. He would want me to."

"Fine, but you ride with Vance and Jackie. Duck, you will need to come as well. We don't know the type of shape they will be in."

"Mr. Palmer and I will be right behind you." Duck answered.

"Please Tony, be there and be alright. Jasmine too." Gibbs prayed. He loves Tony like a son; he just wishes Tony would have told him about Jasmine and the trouble he is in.

* * *

They arrived to the house. Gibbs was surprised by the house. It was a pretty nice home, not the type of home he can imagine Tony buying. This was the type of home of doctors and lawyers or maybe even congressman when they are in town. Not a Federal Agent who scrimps and saves to buy those expensive suits he loves so much. They still didn't know how Tony's injuries were tied into Jasmine, but they are. Somehow they are.

"McGee, David around back." Gibbs ordered.

McGee and Ziva raced around to the back of the house weapons drawn.

"Were in position Boss" Ziva announced.

Gibbs held his gun in one hand and put his other hand on the doorknob. It began to turn.

"Alright let's go in." Gibbs announced before opening the door.

"Federal Agents! NCIS!" All 3 called out at the same time.

"Clear Boss!" McGee called out.

"All Clear." Ziva added.

"Check upstairs." Gibbs ordered as he looked around the home.

A few minutes later Ziva and McGee came back down and reported that they found nothing upstairs.

* * *

McGee opened the door to let everyone else in.

"Did you find them?" Jackie asked as soon as she came in.

"No one is here. We should locate Tony's phone though." Gibbs answered.

Everyone froze when they heard a noise in the room. Jackie had an idea and really hoped it would work.

"Jasmine Ariel Murphy, come out here this instant."

A minute or two later the closet dresser opened and a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes was sitting in the closet with her legs hanging out. Her left arm was in a cast.

Jasmine looked up and saw Jackie. "Miss Jackie, Miss Jackie." She cried hysterically as she ran into the woman's arms. Jackie picked up the crying child being careful of her broken arm.

"Ducky will you please examine her." Jackie asked as she tried to get the child to stop crying.

"Of course." Ducky answered as he got close to Jasmine

Jasmine pulled further away from Ducky and closer to Jackie.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to see if you're okay." Ducky tried to soothe her.

"No, no, no!" Jasmine cried as she buried her head in Jackie's shoulder.

"Duck, just examine her later after she calms down." Gibbs spoke up. Ducky nodded. Gibbs turned his attention to the upset child. "Hi Jasmine; I am Gibbs, a friend of Tony. Can you tell me where he is?"

Jasmine looked at him for a few minutes trying to decide what she is suppose to do. This whole situation was supposed to be a secret; her big brother told her that it is better this way.

"Jasmine please, if Tony is in trouble we want to help him." Jasmine still hadn't answered. Gibbs tried changing tactics. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell out of a tree."

"When?" Gibbs probed.

"A couple days ago." Jasmine whispered.

"The same day your brother fell down the stairs? Somebody hurt you and someone is hurting your brother. We want to help, in order to do that you need to tell us what is going on."

"No sir. No one hurt me. I fell out of a tree. Tony fell down the stairs just like he said." Jasmine stuck to her story.

"Jasmine, you are lying. You have to trust these people to help. Who hurt you? Where is your brother?" Jackie scolded.

"Tony says no one can help. Tony says it is better this way. Tony says we are on our own." Jasmine answered pulling away from everyone. She climbed back in the closet, pulled up her knees and cried.


	3. Found

Everyone looked at each other, not sure how to calm down the upset child and find out where Tony is. Gibbs walked up to the dresser closet and lightly knocked on the door. Jasmine ignored the knocking and continues to cry.

"Jasmine, please come out of there. We are not going to hurt you. But if Tony is in trouble, we would like to help him. In order to do that, we need you to tell us where he is." Gibbs begged.

The door opened and Jasmine climbed out and without saying anything or looking at anyone, walked to the door of the basement.

"He is in there. It is locked though." Jasmine finally said staring at the door.

"How long as he been down there?" Gibbs asked.

"Since last night."

Abby came up to the child and led her away from the door as Gibbs started to pick the lock. The lock was being stubborn, but Tony was on the other side and he had to get to him. Finally Gibbs got the door opened, he turned on the light. Tony was laying face down on the ground. Gibbs couldn't tell if he was conscious or even alive.

"DUCK!" Gibbs yelled.

Ducky came up behind Gibbs and saw their friend. He rushed to him.

"He has been beaten but he is still alive." Ducky assured his friends.

Tony started to come around. He was surprised to see Ducky and Gibbs staring at him. He isn't sure what is going on. His mind immediately goes to that something is wrong with his baby sister.

"Jasmine." He stuttered upset. He failed her again. A few days ago he failed to protect her and she ended up with a broken arm and now he really doesn't want to know how bad it is. He tried to get up. He failed his sister, but he had to know how bad he failed.

Gibbs and Duck put their hands on Tony's shoulder to prevent him from getting up.

"Jasmine." Tony said as he struggled to get up.

"She is scared Tony, but she is okay. You are not." Gibbs told him.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Ducky added.

"No hospital. I am fine." Tony argued.

Gibbs hated those words with a passion. For 3 weeks Tony has been in trouble and didn't tell him. The only thing Tony did tell him were those most hated words.

"You. Are. Not. Fine. Look at yourself. 'Fine' is not a word I would use to describe it." Gibbs scowled.

"No Hospitals." Tony continues to argue.

Ducky knew he had better nip this situation in the bud. Both men were so stubborn and determine to have their way.

"Anthony, I will make you a deal. I will take you back to NCIS and treat you there. If I find no signs of internal bleeding, you won't have to go to the hospital. Agreed."

Tony thought about it for a few minutes. Going to be treated would be bad enough in this current situation, but a hospital would be worse. Going to the hospital would mean it is over for him but mainly for Jasmine. However, he knows Gibbs and Ducky and he knows that he really has no other choice. "Agreed."

Gibbs and Duck helped Tony to stand up and helped him up the stairs. Abby wanted to rush over to him as soon as she saw him. But taking a good look at him, she decided against it. Jasmine rushed up to him, but she didn't touch him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked her.

Jasmine nodded.

"I would say that the poor girl is dehydrated and that her red eyes are probably burning from all the crying she has done lately." Ducky observed.

"Duck you make sure you take of her first. She needs you more that I do." Tony stated.

"I will treat you both at the same time at NCIS, so we should be going." Ducky answered.

"Jasmine, let's go get you backpack and your dolls." Tony told her.

"I'll help her." Abby offered.

She nodded and went back to the dresser closet and grabbed her things. Abby followed her to the dresser. There were 2 Disney Princess dolls; Jasmine and Ariel as well as a Disney Princess backpack. Abby picked up the backpack.

"Choose 1 doll, I will hold onto the other one for you." Abby told her.

Jasmine picked up Princess Ariel first and handed her to Abby and then she picked up Princess Jasmine and held her close to her body.

"Cute dolls." Ziva commented.

"Tony got them for me. Jasmine and Ariel since my name is Jasmine Ariel."

"So, shall we go. Tony, are you ready?" Gibbs asked.

Tony wanted to say that he wasn't ready to go. He wanted them all to leave and leave him and Jasmine here. But, he couldn't say that; not if he wants to stay out of the hospital. He would at least need to get Jasmine dehydration treated.

"Yes Boss." Tony answered quietly.

Gibbs didn't like how subdued Tony was being. The only time he has seen Tony this subdued was when something was horribly wrong. Usually it took bourbon and patience to find out what's wrong and most of the time it only scratched the surface.

"Palmer, drive the van. Jasmine and Abby will sit upfront with you. Ducky, Tony and I will ride in the back. Tim and Ziva take the car back to the Navy yard." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

They all arrived back at the Navy yard. Duck and Gibbs took Tony and Jasmine down to autopsy so that Ducky can examine them.

"Take care of Jasmine." Tony spoke up.

"Palmer, will you please hook Jasmine up to an IV for her dehydration."

"Of course Dr. Mallard. Don't worry Tony; I will take good care of her."

Tony nodded and watched Palmer treating Jasmine. He was so caught up in watching he didn't notice Ducky starting his examination.

"Jethro, we have trouble." Ducky said suddenly during the examination.


	4. TROUBLE

The first thing Tony understood were the words Ducky had said. "Jethro, we have trouble." Tony immediately started to panic. Trouble was one thing he couldn't afford at the moment. Trouble was bad for Jasmine.

"What kind of trouble?" Gibbs asked.

"His lungs don't sound good. It sounds as if he is coming down with a cold or something. Tony barely takes care of himself when he is well." Duck answered leaving the rest unsaid but well understood.

Tony didn't even notice they were talking about him. He was too busy caught up in his own head. He saw that Jasmine had fallen asleep, she had her right arm wrapped around Princess Jasmine and Ariel was lying on her chest. The IV attached to her arm was also wrapped around the doll. Tony had seen Palmer give Jasmine eye drops for her red eyes and wondered if that is what made her fall asleep.

"What was in those drops?" Tony asked pulling away from Ducky.

"Anthony, calm down. Jasmine is going to be okay. She is just exhausted from the dehydration and the hysterical tears."

"When will she be up? We need to get back." Tony asked.

Gibbs and Duck looked at each other. His every thought and concern was for Jasmine and none for himself. If he doesn't stop to take care of himself as well as his sister, something as small as the common cold could turn into something much worse and kill him. Especially with the state his lungs are in.

"You two are not going anywhere. Ducky still has to treat your injuries." Gibbs spelled it out for him.

"I don't have time for this. We need to get home." Tony argued as he started into a coughing fit.

Ducky and Gibbs decided to ignore Tony's arguments for the time being. Eventually Tony fell asleep. He can't remember the last time he really slept.

"I'll call Brad and then I will start my examination of him." Ducky told Gibbs.

* * *

Vance and Jackie came down to autopsy to check on them.

"So have you gotten anything from him on what happened?" Vance asked.

"No, not yet." Gibbs started but as he watched Tony, he had an idea of what was at the center of all the trouble. Well maybe not a what, but a who. It should have been obvious from the moment he found out that Tony had a sister. But at the time, no one knew where Tony was.

"Jethro, I just talked to Brad. He should be here in 45 minutes. He had to finish a few things at Bethesda before coming." Ducky said coming up to the conversation. Although it didn't look like Jethro was paying any attention.

"Duck, you have examined him on many occasions since he started working here 8 years ago."

"Too many to count, that boy is notorious for getting hurt. Takes too many chances, he uses his life as a means to an end." Ducky answered shaking his head.

"I think I know who is responsible, but I would like to hear it from Tony first." Gibbs spoke up.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Have you met anyone of Jasmine's family besides Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it was only Tony. Always Tony."

"Did you really think that Tony had custody of his seven-year-old sister?" Gibbs probed further.

"Never really consider it. So if Tony doesn't have custody, then who does?" Jackie asked.

Gibbs didn't answer, but that was an interesting question. It goes a long way in proving his theory.

"Gibbs?" Jackie asked.

"Jasmine will be fine. I will see to it. Why don't you go home and be with your children, you too Leon. I can handle things; mostly we are just dealing with the situation with DiNozzo." Gibbs told the Vances.

"Fine, but call later with an update." Vance ordered.

Gibbs watched them walk out of autopsy. Tony needs time to heal and it won't happen if he has to worry about Jasmine. He took out his phone.

"Tobias, I need a favor."

"_What makes me think that I don't really want to know?"_

"I need you to find a reason to arrest DiNozzo Senior."

"_I'm afraid that just isn't possible. I have been trying for years to find a reason to arrest him. He is very good at what he does and manages to skate by every time."_

"Don't tell me that. You need to try harder. My agent will never get a moments rest while he remains free."

"_Jethro-"_

"You need a reason. Come over to the Navy yard and down to autopsy, you will see your reason." Gibbs finished hanging up on the FBI agent before he could protest.

* * *

The autopsy door opened and Dr. Brad Pitt came to check on his patient. He made his way over to Tony who seemed to still be asleep. He would have been shocked by his patients' appearance, but Ducky had warned him. Brad was just about to start his examination of Tony's lungs when Jasmine woke up suddenly.

"Hey, who are you? Stop That! Tony, wake up Tony!" She shrieked.

Hearing his sister shrieking woke Tony up immediately. "Jasmine, what is wrong? What happened?"

He saw that she was pointing an accusing finger at the doctor who backed away from Tony.

"Jasmine it is okay. This is Dr. Brad Pitt and he is a specialist that I have been seeing." Tony tried to explain getting up and joining her on her examination table.

"I don't get it. You said we can't trust anyone and yet that seems to be all your doing." Jasmine accused.

"I know what I said; and believe me it still stands. Brad, Ducky and Gibbs don't change that. Our secret still holds. I will figure out something, but until I do; what I said before still holds true. We can't trust anybody, no one can help us." Tony soothed his sister.

Tony finally submitted to Brad examination.

"Tony your lungs aren't doing well. You need to be in the hospital."

"No Hospitals. I will take whatever antibiotic you want me to, but I will NOT go to the hospital." Tony argued.

"Tony, I can tell you have at least 1 broken rib. If that broken rib punctures either one of your lungs, it will not heal and it will leave you unable to breathe permanently."


	5. We're Free

Tony heard what Brad had said about his broken rib, but he just can't go to the hospital. He has to go home and hope that his broken rib won't puncture his lungs.

"You can tape up my rib; then it wouldn't be an issue." Tony told Brad and Ducky.

"Anthony, taping up the rib will keep it in place as long as you are careful." Ducky supplied.

"Just do it, I'll be careful. But we need to be getting home." Tony argued.

"Did you not listen to anything we said? You need to be in a hospital or at the very least a place where you can be taken care of." Brad yelled only raising his voice a little in frustration.

Tony was getting tired of arguing the same point over and over again. They just don't get it and he can't tell them.

"I've got it all under control. You do what you have to, but so will I." Tony argued.

* * *

Gibbs watched Tony arguing with the doctors. He knows that the only way to calm DiNozzo down is to get something on his father. He sees Tobias coming and goes to meet him outside autopsy so that Tony can't see him.

"Tell me you have something on Senior." Gibbs growled.

"No, you said to come see my reason for trying harder. That is why I am here."

"Fine you see that little girl over there." Gibbs started pointing to Jasmine. "Her name is Jasmine and she is only seven and she has a broken arm. She claims she fell out of a tree, but I know she is lying. My gut tells me that Senior broke her arm after he shoved my agent down a flight of stairs, if that is really how he got injured."

Fornell looked shock. "Have you questioned Din-DiNozzo on it?" It was hard to not call him "DiNutso" But if what Gibbs was saying is true, he at least owes it to him to get his name right.

"No, he wouldn't admit to anything anyway."

"I will do what I can." Fornell promised.

Fornell called one of his Agents to locate DiNozzo Senior, watch him and to find something they can arrest him on.

"With any luck, we will have him in custody tonight. But the charges won't stick. He will skate, he always does." Fornell told Gibbs.

"How long can you hold him for?"

"He would be out by morning, if not an hour later." Fornell answered.

"Then it is pointless to arrest him. I need to keep him away from Tony and Jasmine." Gibbs argued.

"What are you so worried about? Tony is an adult and a Federal Agent; he can take care of himself."

"You would think that, but he can't. I'm worried that I am going to lose him and not just as my Senior Field Agent. His lungs are in trouble and he has a broken rib. If that broken rib punctures his lungs, he won't be able to breathe. He won't go to the hospital, because that would leave Jasmine alone with Senior." Gibbs explained.

"He told you that?" Fornell asked.

"No, but I know DiNozzo. Or at least I thought I did. I know that there was a history of neglect and the possibility of physical abuse as well. I see this situation and I know I am right about the abuse. I'm sure Senior skated on child abuse charges as he skates on everything else. Every time he skated Tony was the one that paid price and now he trying to make sure that Jasmine never pays for it."

"We are doing the best we can. But I can't promise you anything." Fornell responded.

* * *

Gibbs walked into autopsy followed by Fornell. Ducky was taping up Tony's ribs while he was still arguing about going home.

"Fornell's men are going to take care of your father. They are looking for something to arrest him on." Gibbs informed.

Tony panicked at the idea of his father being arrested. His lawyers will get him off and it would be that much worse for him and Jasmine.

"No, call them off. Tell them to leave him alone. Tell them Fornell. Call them NOW!" Tony screamed.

Jasmine watched her brother getting agitated; she didn't understand what was going on. "Tony what is wrong?"

"It is nothing Jazzy, don't worry about it. I have it all under control." Tony explained never taking his eyes off of Fornell. "Call off your men."

Ducky and Brad tried to get Tony to calm down before his agitation makes him worse.

Fornell didn't know why Tony was so intent on letting his father get away with everything, but DiNozzo was getting more and more upset. "Alright I will call them off."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief; he just hoped that it wasn't already too late. Tony never took his eyes off of Fornell as he watched him make the call. Something was wrong, he could tell. Maybe it was already too late; maybe he had already been arrested and released.

"Tony, your father was driving under the influence. He crashed." Fornell started.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Tony asked.

Fornell noticed that Tony asked about anyone else and didn't ask about how his father is. "No, but your father was killed. Dead at the scene. Tony, I am so sorry."

Tony swallowed hard which made him start coughing. A guy like that doesn't die, he stays around forever just to torture.

"Tony, what does that mean?" Jasmine asked.

"It means were free." Tony answered.


	6. More Trouble

"Tony, are we really free?" Jasmine asked.

"If he is really dead, then yes we are free. But I have my doubts." Tony answered.

"DiNozzo, my men gave me confirmation. He was killed in a drunk driving accident." Fornell reassured.

"We'll see. I won't believe it until I see a body and even then I still have my doubts. Have Abby run a DNA Test. I need to know for peace of mind, mine as well as Jasmine's."

"If it will calm your fears, then you know she will do it. She would do anything for you, you know that." Gibbs told him.

"Is he the cause of yours and Jasmine injuries?" Fornell asked gently. He has dealt with children who have been abused, it doesn't make a bit of difference that this time he is dealing with an adult who happens to be a Federal Agent.

"I can only do this once, so you might as well get the others in here. I know they have been keeping their distance, giving me space." Tony answered unsure if he could really do this.

Gibbs left to get Ziva, McGee and Abby. Ducky, Palmer and Brad continue to treat Tony. Tony looked over at his sister watching him carefully.

"Ducky will you take Jasmine into your office and let her rest." Tony asked.

"Of course, come on my dear."

"No Tony, I want to stay with you." Jasmine begged.

"Jazzy it will be okay. You will be in there, I will be right here. Take the Princesses with you, they will keep you company. Don't worry about anything, leave everything to me." Tony answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ducky picked up the two dolls and walked Jasmine to his office. As Ducky closed the door to his office, the door to autopsy opened. Gibbs was back with the company.

"So Tony start at the beginning." Fornell stated.

Tony took a deep breath and looked down. He wasn't going to look anyone in the eye as he told his story. "Three weeks ago, I was at the grocery store when I saw Him. I kept an eye on him while trying to avoid him. He had Jasmine with him. I saw him hit her for no other reason than the fact that she had stopped to tie her shoes. In that moment I decided that I will do whatever it takes to protect her. I drew his anger on to me. I always made sure she was safe from him, that he couldn't turn on her after he was though with me. I will not let him make her life the same living hell that he made mine. I am her big brother; it is my job to protect her."

"Why didn't you ask anyone for help?" Fornell asked.

"When I was a child, anyone who tried to help me was paid off or went away. Afterwards thing would be that much worse for me. Any evidence against him just disappeared. He always said that he wasn't doing anything wrong, that the law is on his side. That I was the one to blame for all this. I was a child, I believed him. Even when he disowned me and threw me out, I believed that it was my fault."

"He told me if I didn't like the way things were, I could leave. But that Jasmine was his property and wasn't going anywhere. I knew that Gibbs and the rest of you would do whatever you can to try to protect me and Jasmine. But when it failed and it would, he wouldn't let me near Jasmine anymore. She would be the one to suffer."

Everyone just listened. Their hearts ached for their friend who had been through hell with no way out. But they would help him now. They will be there for Tony and Jasmine. They will let him know that he is their friend and that they love him. Gibbs was glad that Senior was dead or he would kill him himself for the way he treated a wonderful person like Tony.

* * *

Everyone except Brad, Ducky and Gibbs left autopsy. Gibbs was going to stay by his Agent's side. Jasmine continued to sleep in Ducky's office.

"Tony, I want you and Jasmine to come home with me." Gibbs offered.

Tony didn't answer. Everything happened so fast. He is very confused and scared. He hasn't had his mask up since this whole thing started.

"I think that is a great idea actually, especially if we can't convince him to go to the hospital. Also Ducky can keep an eye on your lungs." Brad piped up.

Tony reluctantly nodded. He knew that they weren't going to be giving him much of a choice and it is better for Jasmine this way.

"Alright I will get you a wheelchair, a motorized one." Brad told Tony.

"I don't need a wheelchair." Tony protested.

"You don't need to be up and around at all. You will be in a wheelchair until your ribs are healed. We don't want to risk a broken rib puncturing a lung." Brad answered in a voice that meant business.

Tony agreed. A wheelchair and for who knows how long, what else could possibly go wrong.

"I will be back in an hour or two. He should rest until then." Brad announced as he left to get the wheelchair.

Tony watched him go, he tried to stay awake. Gibbs could tell that Tony was fighting to stay awake.

"It's all right Tony. Sleep. I got your six."

Tony finally closed his eyes and gave into the exhaustion.

* * *

Gibbs stayed watching his agent sleep. He answered his ringing phone on the first ring. He didn't want to risk it waking up Tony.

"Gibbs."

_"It's McGee, we got trouble."_

The last thing they needed right now was more trouble.

"What now?" He grumbled.

_"Social Services is here and they want Jasmine Ariel Murphy. They are ordering that we turn her over to them."_


	7. Social Worker

Gibbs couldn't believe this was happening now. He knew that if Tony lost Jasmine, it would destroy him. Tony and Jasmine were both still asleep. Now would be the time to nip it in the bud. Ducky was sitting at his desk in the actual autopsy since his office was currently occupied.

"Duck, I have to go to the bullpen. Keep an eye on them." Gibbs said as he left.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the bullpen. A Social Worker was standing there in the middle of the room tapping her foot impatiently. McGee and Ziva were hard at work ignoring her.

The Social Worker turned when the elevator opened up. She was shocked to see that Jasmine wasn't with him. "Where is the child?"

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am Ms. Scott; I am Jasmine's social worker. I have to take her to a state home now that her father is dead."

"Jasmine has a brother Anthony. She loves him and he has been taking care of her for the last 3 weeks. I know she wants to stay with him." Gibbs argued.

"I'm afraid she can't. He isn't her parent."

"He wants her!" Gibbs growled.

"She can't. Now go get her so we can leave."

"The man you put her with broke her arm and would have abused her if her brother hadn't protected her. His death is the best thing that could have happened to her."

"Anthony had no other children when we gave him Jasmine."

"Wrong! He has an adult son that he abused for years before disowning him at the age of 12. He would have done the same to Jasmine."

"He was her father and only living relative." Ms. Scott argued.

"Give Tony custody." Gibbs demanded.

"I can't. We would have to do a background check and that would take time. We would have to take her in the mean time anyway."

"Fine, give me custody of her."

"Your job is too dangerous to care for a child. Who will look after her if you are away on assignment?"

"I have people who will love her and will look after her if I have to be away. I had already offered that her brother and she can stay with me before you showed up. I want her." Gibbs argued.

Tim and Ziva watched interested. They knew Gibbs would win. They didn't want to lose Jasmine either. She means the world to Tony and he is their family. They were so afraid when Tony kept showing up injured and then when he didn't show at all and they couldn't reach him. Fornell had come back and witness the conversation.

Ms. Scott didn't seem to be even considering it.

"You know Ms. Scott, I would advise you to give custody of Jasmine to him. It would make things so much easier for you after I advise your boss that you gave custody of a 7 year old to a man who is capable of child abuse." Fornell warned.

"And who are you?" Ms. Scott asked not the least bit concerned.

"Tobias Fornell, FBI." He answered showing her his badge.

Ms. Scott gulped hard. Someone from NCIS calling her boss doesn't carry much weight, since Anthony Senior isn't in their jurisdiction. But everyone, everywhere in the United States falls under the FBI jurisdiction. If he reports her, she could lose her job. Gibbs smirked sometimes it certainly pays to have friends in the FBI.

"Fine, I will give custody to you." Ms. Scott said giving in.

"To Tony." Gibbs responded.

"I can't do Tony; It has to be you or not at all."

Gibbs knows that Jasmine needs a parent and so does Tony. Tony is the son he never had and Tony has always needed him even though neither would ever admit to it. Maybe in adopting Jasmine he could adopt Tony as well.

"Agreed, but you stay out of our lives." Gibbs finally said.

"I can't do that. I have to look out for what is in the child's best interest."

"You weren't looking out for her best interest when you gave him to DiNozzo Senior. You gave her to him and walked away. Her brother witnessed Senior strike her in public because she had stopped to tie her shoes. For her to move on with her life; she needs to be with people she trusts and she doesn't trust you. The only good thing that came out of your mess is that she got to meet her brother. Fornell can keep an eye on things and report any problems to your boss." Gibbs responded.

Ms. Scott turned and walked away.

"Nice timing." Gibbs told Fornell.

"You are welcome." Fornell answered. "How is DiNozzo doing?"

"He is sleeping in autopsy. He will be in a wheelchair until his broken rib heals. Dr. Pitt is worried that the broken rib will puncture his lungs and he already has early stages pneumonia. He will be coming home with me. I am hoping that I can convince him to move in with me permanently. Senior has done a lot of damage to his children, especially Tony."

"How has he functioned so well with a past filled with nothing but pain?" Fornell questioned.

"He is strong; he wouldn't have survived if he wasn't. But while he heals I am going to let him know that he doesn't have to be so strong anymore. That I will take care of him and Jasmine."

"I am going to go, but we should get Emily and Jasmine together." Fornell informed.

"We will. Right now I am going back to autopsy to be with my kids. As soon as Brad comes with the wheelchair for Tony, we are going home."


	8. Home

Gibbs heads back to autopsy to see his kids. Tony was still sleeping and Jasmine was still in the office.

"Are they really okay?" Gibbs asked Duck.

"I'm sure they haven't slept well in weeks. Brad dropped off the wheelchair for Anthony. So you can take them home. Just be there for them, especially Anthony."

"I will. I am going to go wake up Jasmine and then we will get Tony into the wheelchair."

Gibbs walked into Ducky's office and saw the sleeping child trying to hold on to 2 dolls with a broken arm. She looked so sweet that it reminded him of Kelly. He was so happy he had a second chance to be a father to 2 people who really need him.

"Hey Jasmine, time to wake up." Gibbs calls gently to her.

Jasmine woke up slowly still gripping her dolls with her good arm. She eyed the older guy carefully. He seems to care for Tony and he has been really nice to her, unlike her real father who did nothing but hurt Tony and yells at both of them.

"Shall we go wake up your brother and go home." Gibbs suggested.

Jasmine nodded. As she was getting off the couch she dropped her dolls on the floor. Gibbs picks up the dolls for her and hands her one of them.

"Tony is still sleeping out there; why don't you go wake him up. But be careful."

Jasmine ran into the main room and stood next to her brother.

"Tony it is time to go home with um, uh." Jasmine started but couldn't remember the guy's name.

"It is Gibbs, or you can call him Boss; I do." Tony answered with a smile. "We are going to stay with him awhile, at least until I am back in my feet."

"Actually I would like it if you both stayed with me permanently." Gibbs spoke up.

"Uh Gibbs, you think that is such a good idea. I mean we would just be in the way." Tony argued.

"No you wouldn't. I have a big house and plenty of room. Besides I already have the perfect little girl's room complete with a doll house bed with a canopy."

Jasmine eyes lit up. "Really."

"Uh Boss. That would be Kelly's room. Are you sure you want to give it away." Tony asked.

"I think that Kelly would love it if Jasmine got good use out of the room." Gibbs started before he turned to the girl. "My daughter Kelly died when she was a year older than you. I never could bear to pack up her room, so it is the same way she left it. However, we can make changes to it as you would like. I want you to make the room your own."

"I don't have anything but the dolls that Tony gave me. Father wouldn't let me take anything after my mom died. He had everything destroyed." Jasmine cried.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the upset girl. He was surprised that she didn't flinch. However, she hadn't had it happened to her for that type of a response.

"I will let you in on a little secret. Your new Aunts and Uncles would love nothing more than to spoil you." Gibbs whispered.

Jasmine looked at him confused. "I have Aunts and Uncles?"

"Yup. The team, all of which you had met today."

Tony seemed to be a bit unsure, but Gibbs was expecting that. Tony was the one who bared the brunt of it all. Gibbs knew he had to be patient, Tony never believed he was worth being cared about. He saw that when he first met Tony in Baltimore. He was beyond reckless when it came to his own life and safety. They had come a long way since then, but Tony had a major setback. He did everything in his power to protect Jasmine, even if it would have ended up costing his own life. Gibbs is just grateful that it didn't, that they were rescued in time.

He will discuss being Jasmine foster parent with Tony tonight and even put the subject of adoption on the table. Then when Tony is ready to consider it, he would like to adopt them both.

"Duck will you help me get Tony in the chair." Gibbs asked after a while when he saw that Tony was beginning to fall asleep again.

"Of course." Ducky answered.

After Tony was seated in the wheelchair, Jasmine put her dolls in Tony's lap and took his hand.

"Thank you Ducky for taking such great care of Jazzy." Tony said in his most sincere voice.

"It was my pleasure. Take your medicine and get some rest. I will be my in the morning to check on you." Ducky answered.

* * *

Gibbs drove carefully back to his house. He wasn't about to drive like a maniac when Tony was injured, but above that when he had a child in the car.

Gibbs got Tony out of the car and into his chair when they arrived. He left Jasmine and Tony talking outside for a few minutes while he went to the basement and grabbed a piece of wood to use as a ramp to get Tony's wheelchair up the stairs.

"Tony, I am putting you in the downstairs guest room for now. After you are out of the wheelchair we will move you upstairs." Gibbs told him.

Tony just nodded. He was tired anyway and all he cared about at the moment was going back to sleep. Jasmine stood in the doorway and watched while Boss helped Tony get into bed. Tony was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Alright Jasmine, let's go see your new room." Gibbs said as soon as he saw that Tony was asleep.

Gibbs led Jasmine up the stairs to the room that used to be Kelly's. He opened the door and let Jasmine walk in first. She looked around the room amazed at everything in here and it was all hers now. She never had much when it was just her and her mom, but at least she had some. With Anthony she didn't have anything. Now it looks like she can have her heart's desire.


	9. Book

Jasmine came down the stairs the next morning holding a book. She walked right into her brother's room and saw he was still asleep. She decided to crawl into bed with him and fell asleep.

* * *

Gibbs woke up early and decided to check on Jasmine before checking on Tony. He was shocked to see her bed was empty. He checked the closest bathroom he had pointed out to her the night before. She wasn't there. He began to panic and went to wake up Tony, maybe he knew where his sister was. He quietly opened the door of Tony's room and saw the most precious sight; Jasmine's head was asleep on Tony's chest. His arm was wrapped around her. Gibbs left and grabbed a camera. He took a picture of it. Later he will have it developed and framed. His kids sleeping so peacefully. A moment like this makes him miss Kelly that much more. He remember when Kelly used to climb into bed with him.

Tony's eyes opened and saw Gibbs watching them.

"Hi Boss. Good Morning."

Jasmine began to wake up as well.

"Morning Tony, can we read now?" She asked holding up her book.

"What book is that?" Gibbs asked innocently. He could see the book, but wants to get Jasmine to talk to him as much as possible.

"Tony gave it to me. He said we would read it to me after we were safe. He told me to hold onto it, to give me something to look forward to." Jasmine explained.

Tony took the book from Jasmine's hand and opened it up to the Title page. "A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle." He read and saw that Gibbs was still in the room watching. "My nanny on occasion used to read to me. This was one of my favorites. My other favorites were the C.S Lewis series. I worked to get the books for myself when I was in the Military Academy. I have them all in the storage since I met Jasmine and gave up my place. All except this one. This one I gave to Jasmine to hang onto. She kept it in her backpack."

"I am going to get started on breakfast. I will bring it in here for you 2." Gibbs announced as he left the room. Gibbs stood outside the door and listened for a few minutes as Tony began to read.

He knows that book; it was one of Kelly's favorite books. They read it together all the time. Her favorite was the witches; Mrs. Who, Mrs. Which and Mrs. Whatsit.

* * *

As Gibbs was finishing making chocolate chip pancakes the door bell rang and then rang again.

"Geez give a person time to get to the door before ringing again." Gibbs mumbled as he headed to the door.

He opened the door and saw Fornell with Emily and Leon with Jared and Kayla.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"The kids have been worried about Jasmine and wanted to see her, plus I figured we could talk business." Leon explained.

"I wanted to introduce Emily to Jasmine." Fornell added.

"Well come on in. I have just made some chocolate chip pancakes if you guys would like some."

The 3 kids' eyes lit up. They love chocolate chip pancakes. Gibbs made them because he knew Kelly liked them and figured Jasmine would too.

"Tony is reading to Jasmine, let me go get them and then we will all sit down and eat." Gibbs informed them.

"What book is he reading?" Emily asked.

"A Wrinkle in Time."

"Oh I love that book." Kayla squealed.

"Me too." Emily added.

* * *

Gibbs just shook his head with a smile as he went to get Tony and Jasmine for breakfast.

Tony stopped reading and looked up when he saw Gibbs enter the room without breakfast.

"Where is the breakfast?"

"I changed my mind and thought we would eat at the table. Here let me help you into the chair."

"I can walk you know. There is nothing wrong with my legs." Tony argued.

Gibbs knew that Tony heard Brad's reason for wanting him in the chair. But this just goes to prove that Tony is feeling better if he is arguing every little detail. Gibbs gave his infamous glare and helped Tony into the chair.

"Jasmine, I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Also Kayla and Jared are here." Gibbs informed her.

That was enough for her to take off running for the kitchen.

"She loves them; she told me that it was the last thing her mother made for her the day she died."

"How did she die?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Hit by a car. Her life changed so much that day, that same day she was placed with HIM. She went from a loving home to a home with no love. Have you ever read a Wrinkle in Time?"

"Why do you ask that?" Gibbs wondered.

Tony shrugged.

"Yes I have."

"You know at the end when Meg goes back for Charles Wallace." Tony began looking at his lap.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered encouraging.

"She used love to break the hold that IT had on Charles Wallace. As if it would be enough. I know it worked in the book, but I wonder is Love really enough out here in the real world." Tony finished.

"Love can be a powerful thing. Look what you went through to save your sister. I know that you don't understand a parental love, but I am hoping to change that. Your sister's social worker gave me temporary custody of her. I am hoping to adopt here in time and I would also like to adopt you too." Gibbs explained.

"I am an adult."

"I know that, but I also know that you need a dad. Someone to show you unconditional love." Gibbs answered as he pushed Tony's wheelchair to the dining room. He noticed Tony was quiet and deep in thought. He really hopes that Tony will give him the chance to be his dad.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy


	10. Planning A Trip

Tony pondered what it is he should do. He watched his little sister smile and laugh as she ate her pancakes. Gibbs had already cut them into smaller pieces for her. She was deep in conversation with Kayla and Emily. Gibbs is the father she needs. Gibbs was also the type of father he wished for ever since he was child. But that was then, now he is an adult and it is too late for him.

Gibbs watched Tony, he seemed lost in thought and he knows it is because of what they had discussed before coming to breakfast. He wishes that Tony would say yes to both adoptions. He knows that Tony will allow him to adopt Jasmine, so he is not worried about that one. He also knows that Tony will fight him on his adoption for no other reason than because he believes that he is not worthy; that he doesn't deserve to be loved.

"You're not eating." Gibbs commented to Tony.

Jasmine looked at her brother sitting next to her. He had been through so much because of her. She is happy now with her brother and Gibbs. She never had a father before, but she and her mother were really close. Her father was mean to her from the get go; things were horrible those first few days until she met Tony. Tony has been so wonderful to her and she loves him so much. He protected her from their father and he got hurt. Now all she wants is for him to be as happy as she is.

"Aren't you hungry? Try the pancakes, they are really good." Jasmine said as she put a pancake piece on her fork and fed it to him.

Tony automatically opened his mouth for the piece. Gibbs smiled at the 7 year old feeding her older brother. Jasmine tries to give him another piece.

"You eat it; I have my own right here." Tony answered and ate a piece from his plate.

Jasmine watched him eat a few more pieces before going back to her own plate.

* * *

Tony sat on the living room couch with the three girls on one side and Jared on the other as he read more from the book.

Gibbs, Fornell and Vance watched for a few moments and then headed to the kitchen.

"So how is he doing?" Vance asked.

"It is hard to say. I told him about having temporary custody of Jasmine and how I want to adopt her and him. I know he will allow Jasmine's adoption to happen because she is a little girl. I am not so sure he will allow me to adopt him though."

"He is an adult, why would he need to be adopted?" Vance asked.

"More so he could know a parent's love; but he doesn't think that he is worthy of being loved. He accepts that his sister can love him unconditionally, but that no one else will. I want to change that. He does deserve to be happy and loved, he just can't see it."

"Good luck with that one; after hearing his story yesterday I don't know how he manages to be such a good person." Fornell pointed out.

"You know Jasmine's spring break just started. Tony is off because of his injuries and his illness. Why don't you 3 take a family trip? Maybe on this vacation you can get through to Tony how much you care for him." Vance added.

Gibbs thought for a moment. He would need to have Ducky and Brad look over Tony to make sure he is capable of traveling. But where would they go? Maybe to Stillwater to see his father. Jack would absolutely adore Jasmine and maybe the four of them together will help Tony to relax and realize he is capable of being loved.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and a change of scenery for a week would do them both some good. We will leave today." Gibbs agreed.

"Don't worry about the paperwork; I will take care of it." Vance added. "We should be going so you guys can get ready to go. See you in a week."

"Have fun and good luck." Fornell said as he and Vance went to collect their children.

Gibbs called Ducky and Brad to check on Tony.

"So how far did you guys get in the book?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the room.

"They just met Mrs. Whatsit." Jasmine spoke up.

Gibbs lifted her up and sat her on his lap as he sat down next to Tony.

"Jasmine, Leon Vance tells me you are on spring break; so I thought we could take a trip." Gibbs started.

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"To Stillwater, my father lives there and he would absolutely love having you there. He just loves little girls. Kelly adored him and he spoiled her, I know that he will spoil you to." Gibbs answered before looking at Tony who seemed unsure.

"Tony I will tell you what; you can ask my father all the questions you want to while we are there."

Normally Tony would have loved an opportunity, but he swears he would just be in the way. Gibbs should go with just Jasmine, she will enjoy it. He should just back off and get out of their way before he ruins their lives. Gibbs noticed Tony was quiet, not at all excited about Stillwater like he had been the time a case took them there. He is glad that Senior is already dead or he swears he would kill him for the damage he inflicted on Tony and Jasmine.

"Tony, come on; it'll be fun." Jasmine urged.

Tony nodded still sure he is making a mistake.

"Alright Jasmine you can take anything in the room you want to bring. After checking in Stillwater we can go shopping for clothes and other things as well. After Tony gets checked how to make sure that the drive won't be too hard on him; we will go."

Tony whispered something in Jasmine's ear before she left and went upstairs to get ready to go.

"Tony we can even stop off at your storage and you can get things you might want to take with you."

Tony was going to say that wasn't necessary; that he doesn't anything. But before he could answer the doorbell rang.

"That will be Brad and Ducky." Gibbs told him.

Gibbs watched them taking turns examining Tony; going very easy because of his injuries.

"So how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Hard to say right now. His lungs don't sound any better, but they also don't sound any worse." Brad answered first.

"His other injuries are going to heal slowly. The one we still have to worry about the most is, are the broken ribs. But he should be fine as long as you drive carefully." Ducky warned.

Gibbs smiled. He wouldn't be a crazy driver, not with an injured Tony and a child in the car. If it was just Tony and he wasn't badly injured, then he would drive normal for him.

"Okay, I am ready." Jasmine announced.

The adults all smiled at the little girl dressed up as Princess Jasmine.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy.

_**This in the end of this story. There will probably be a sequel. Their vacation in Stillwater.**_


End file.
